“D” ring brackets are commonly used on vehicles, such as on trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUV) for recreational purposes. Generally, the D-rings are fixedly connected to the bumper or integrally formed on the bumper to provide an area for attachment of a rope, chain or other simple towing scheme or strap. Typically, the D-rings provide an extraction point or tow point once the strap is applied. Straps are typically connected for extraction or towing of the vehicle by known methods, such as by a winch or hitch connected to another vehicle, or for pulling another vehicle, a boat trailer or any other object to which the other end of the strap is attached. Typical D-rings require tools to remove and loop the strap onto the D-ring. Overall, the D-ring has limited function. Common D-rings do not provide a step design, e.g., no step in order to access the roof of vehicle. They also do not provide attachment of other accessories.
Tow hooks are also generally known. Generally, these have a bracket for fixedly connecting to the bumper and provide an area for looping a strap, e.g., on a hook, eyelet, horseshoe, etc. As with the D-ring, typically, these are used for extraction, pulling or being pulled. However, common tow hooks do not provide step design. They also do not provide attachment for other accessories.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an easily attachable step/tow hook assembly that is adjustable depending on the vehicle application and that is easy to use, where the assembly provides both a heavy duty step up when desired and towing capability when desired.